Nature's Guradian!
by burningphoenix18
Summary: Our favorite character has faced a horrific tragedy. Which led certain events which will tell us about Elijah's destiny. Will Elijah Michaelson get the happy ending he deserved or will he also suffer for eternity? find out about Elijah's true destiny in the story. i don't own Originals ...hahahaha... PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE...ANYTHING IS WELCOME...


**Nature's Guardian**

"**Rebecca, please don't die…..please…"** Elijah said as he was kneeling over body of Rebecca.

"**Elijah, I am sorry …..even after all you did I could not keep my promise to always be by you side ….Forgive me…."** Rebecca said as her vision was getting fainter tears with rolling down her eyes as life slowly faded from her eyes.

"**No …Don't die….REBBECA."** Elijah screamed loudly. As if his cries have reached the heaven the rain started to pour down from the sky. Elijah stood in the rain holding Rebecca's lifeless body. He stood there motionless as if waiting for Rebecca to wake up. His brain told him that it was not possible but his mind was not ready to accept it.

After some time he regained his senses and lay Rebecca's body down gently. He turned his eyes to those who remained and were responsible for this tragedy and vowed to himself, **"I will bring balance Rebecca I swear it."** He looked into each of their eyes his father's, his mother's, his brother's and all the vampires, witches and werewolves. In those eyes he saw everything but regret and remorse. His only sister's death was not something he would have ever thought could be so ineffective to their parents and brothers. He suddenly felt anger he had never felt before but the pain of her loss soon overcame the anger he had felt. He decided then and there that whatever he may do he could never bring his family together ever again after all what was left of the family if his loving sister was not in it.

"**Mother, father and brothers today you have made me reach my capacity of patience. Not only you willingly let her die in front of your eyes you also helped to ensure that she would die and conspired with others. So now on I don't care what you do however I do promise that you will be judged for your actions." **Elijah said through his gritting teeth.

"**What are you talking about son? Do you honestly believe that you can actually kill us when the White Oak Stake was destroyed with Rebecca. You are only one man and just an original whereas we have the most powerful witch, the vampire who hunts vampire, two original vampires, a hybrid and many other vampires' werewolves and witches. Do you see how ridiculous what you just said sounds?"** Michael said while laughing cruelly.

"**Ah …..yes of course ….. I suppose I never did told anyone of you about what happened to me before I became a vampire or why I decided to become a vampire …well you see just about three months before mother cast the spell on us one night I had a dream, in this dream I saw that I was flying which was ridiculous so I started to land on the ground but you see when I touched the ground the grass started to grow and new trees started to emerge from where I had touched the ground. I was so shocked that I woke up with a start. Before I could be relived I saw that a small plant was coming out from underneath the blanket so I ran outside and went very deep into the forest I did not realize that the forest was growing as I ran. So I stopped and managed to get all the emotions under control the forest slowly turned back to the way it was. The following night I heard a voice in my dreams even now I can recall the exact same words. 'Don't be afraid my child …..You are chosen by the nature to balance its order …. One day when the world will be on the brink of breaking point you will remember what the spell you are going to learn and its name …..and when you do the nature itself will be your ally.' You see, just now I remembered the name of the spell which means that it is time to balance natural order."**

After watching that nobody would want to believe what he had said, Elijah lifted both of his hands, kneeled, put both of his hands on the ground and slowly said in loud and clear words

"_**The nature's ancient goal shall be completed with my soul." **_

After these words the ground started to shake and trees grew out of every spot on the ground and soon there was no proof that supernatural ever existed on the earth.

Elijah slowly opened his eyes because someone was calling for him. As he started to regain his senses the voice became louder and very familiar. The smile which it was brought showed infinite joy.

He slowly muttered only one word, "**Rebecca…**"


End file.
